


A Visitor Unexpected

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Woman shows up at 221B Baker Street to see the child she had left there all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: The Woman shows up at 221B Baker Street demanding to see the child she’d left there.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and all of its characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock the series belongs to the BBC.

Written for jesusdoesnotpayrent on tumblr.

A Visitor Unexpected.

It had been an eventful morning for the Watson-Holmes house; beginning with John finding a human hand in the bathroom sink (“Sorry Papa homework for Aunt Molly!”) followed by Sherlock stepping on and consequentially breaking a very nice train that his brother had bought for Hamish (“Mycroft you idiot who buys an eight year old something as whimsical as a toy train!”). Finding a few moments to finally drink his freezing cold tea; John sat down in front of his laptop to catch up on his blog. He heard the door open and in walked Mrs. Hudson with an expression on her face one would acquire upon seeing a ghost.

“She’s here.”

Sherlock’s eyes flew open and he bolted from the sofa; startling both Jon and Hamish.

“Who’s she?” Hamish asked. Not receiving an answer from any of the three stilled adults; he turned his blue grey eyes toward Sherlock. “Dad? Who is she?”

“Go finish your homework Hamish.” John said, stirring from the initial shock. “In your room.”

“But I want to know who she is.” He replied with the same curious expression that graced his dad’s face on a frequent basis. “You have always told me that if I was old enough to ask I was old enough to find out.”

It was Sherlock’s firm reprimand that sent the boy to his room. “Your Papa said room Hamish!”

He grumbled the whole way to his room ignoring both his parents and who he called Nanny Hudson before slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock grasped Johns hand as he began to descend the stairs leading to the one person he never thought he’d see again.

The Woman.

Irene Adler looked no different that she had that night all those years ago with a bundle in her arms…

It was almost midnight and the only sound that resonated around the flat was a soft violin melody. John had long since fell asleep on the couch; leaving Sherlock bored again and he decided the best thing to do was to occupy himself with a lullaby. A ring at the doorbell struck a sour chord (literally) and sent the consulting detective down the stairs. He flung the door open and frowned at the visitor. “What do you want at this hour?”

Irene stood there looking tired and pale. Before he had a chance to ask again she placed a small bundle in his arms carefully; speaking only as she turned away.

“It’s a boy. Congratulations.”

He lifted the corner of the blanket and grimaced. “Why are you giving me a baby?”

“Because you’ll make an excellent father.” She replied, climbing into a waiting car.

She was gone in an instant and the boy began to cry. With a look of horror he held the baby out at arm’s length and ran to his landlord’s door. “MRS. HUDSON!”

In an instant every possible reason for her visit flashed before Sherlock’s eyes making the first words to her: “no you cannot take him he is mine.”

“I’m not here to take him from you Sherlock. I just want to see him.” She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

“No one has heard from you for eight years and now you show up out of the blue and you want to see him?!” John was livid, squeezing Sherlock’s hand tightly.

The action did not go unnoticed by Irene, her eyes catching the ring nestled on his finger. “When did this happen?”

“What business is it of yours?” Sherlock remarked, pulling John into his side.

Her eyes flicked to John. “I only want to know what kind of house he has grown up in.”

“Having a newborn thrust into your life changes a person. We were both suddenly responsible for a tiny human being and yes it drew us closer together. I’d loved him before and I love him still. Only more now.” John said as Sherlock stood taller with pride. “We got married three years ago in July.”

“Kinky.” She said causing both men to blush. She slowly pushed them aside as she walked into their flat. “So how did it happen?”

With an indignant huff Sherlock followed her up the stairs as John explained. “It started when he was ten months old…”

There was yet another murder on the streets of London bringing Greg Lestrade to their door. He laughed at the sight as he entered. “Well isn’t thing the picture of domestic bliss.”

John walked around their flat the infant in his arms; screaming like he was the latest victim while Sherlock sat in his chair rubbing his temples. “Bugger off Lestrade!” John said jigging the baby up and down in his arms.

“We’ve got another one.” Greg said. “Windsor Estate, the lady of the manor was found face down in the reflection pool”

Sherlock leapt up at the chance to leave the house and his screaming son behind. He threw on his coat and scarf immediately before giving Hamish a kiss on the top of his downy head. “Daddy loves you, be good for Papa.”

Greg laughed again and called to the detective descending the stairs. “You forgot to give your wife a kiss!”

No sooner had John thrown a teething ring at the DI did Sherlock come back up the stairs. He kissed John on the lips; stunning the poor man to stillness. With a wave of his hand he was off again followed by an equally stunned Greg.

“Sounds like a storybook romance.” Irene laughed; seating herself in John’s chair. She looked around the room and could not help but smile at the sight of the obviousness that a child lived there. A few kids’ books on the coffee table; a crudely made diagram of the human respiratory system.

“Nothing I do is so cliché that it may have come from a book Miss Adler.” Sherlock spoke finally. “I am a logical kind that has no time for such trivial things as romance.”

“It’s true.” John remarked. “We didn’t speak of it until after Hamish’s first birthday…”

“Wiggle fingers!” John smiled at his laughing toddler, who wiggled his fingers back. “Wiggle fingers!”

“Phalanges, John, its wiggle phalanges.”Sherlock said from the sofa where he was spread out. “I will not have out son grow up idiotic.”

John blushed at the casual use of his flatmates casual use of the term ‘our’ when referring to the boy. “He’s not got your genes Sherlock; he’s not going to be as intelligent.”

“Intelligence is not bred John, it is acquired. You have met my parents you should know that.” He kicked his legs off of the sofa and walked over to the dark haired boy, wiggling his fingers. “Wiggle phalanges for daddy Hamish.”

Hamish laughed and wiggled his hands at Sherlock. “Papa!”

“No Hamish I am daddy, John is papa.” He said with a frown before pointing to himself and then John. “Daddy, papa.”

Hamish pointed a chubby finger at him.”Dada papa!”

John picked him up from his blanket on the floor and placed him into his walker, smiling as the boy took off around their small flat instantly. “Sherlock we need to talk.”

“About your incorrectly naming body parts, yes we should.” He replied, taking up residence in his favourite chair.

“No about that kiss you gave me two months ago.” John had dwelled on that day since it had happened. He knew already that he had developed more that friendly feelings toward the strange man when the baby had come along; but little things had brought them closer to the surface. Little things like Sherlock’s insistence on hyphenating their names when selecting a name for the baby (“Hamish Gregory Scott Watson-Holmes is a perfect name for you.”) and when he baby talked medical terms (“This idiot died from a crushed larynx didn’t he, didn’t he.”) The thing that had stolen his heart happened just after Sherlock had kissed him. John had overheard him talking to Hamish the one day while he was getting him dressed to go for a walk. He was putting him in a replicate of his own black coat, telling the boy that ‘now we’re both going to look pretty for papa’.

Sherlock tinged pink and avoided John’s eyes. “Yes I kissed you, but I am not one for romanticized flim flam. I do however hold you in the highest regard and if you would care to pursue a romantic relationship I would be a willing participant.”

“You make it sound like I should be offering you a contract to sign instead of a date.” John mumbled sarcastically. “Do you have terms too?”

“Of course I do John don’t act stupid it does not suit you.” He said finally catching Johns widening eyes. “I will accept no less than two dates a month, nothing that bores me so we shall choose together. There will be no silly marking of the calendar to remind you of when this began. We are not teenage girls John, we are men. As I am sure you are aware sexual scenarios are not something I am often involved, therefore do not know how to interpret silent signals so once we have reached a point where we will be engaging-“

“Stop there, please.” John threw his beet red face into his hands, stuttering out his next sentence somewhat incoherently. “Sex is something that requires complete trust and love, and I cannot see it in our immediate future.”

“You do not trust me?” Sherlock asked indignantly. “You have my unwavering trust even though you are an idiot sometimes.”

“You have my trust but I am not quite in love with you yet.” John replied. “Yes we are closer as friends because of Hamish we kind of had to be, but he had brought out a side in you I never thought existed.”

“It is basic human nature to nurture our young.” He said; eying the doctor that was inching closer. “What are you doing?”

“And you call me an idiot.” John said with a husky chuckle as he leaned over the side table to capture his lips.

“Hamish closes that door and get back to your homework this instant!” Sherlock snapped upon hearing the door creak.

“You named him Hamish?” She asked.

“You left us with no information on his whatsoever, poor boy had to have at least a name!” John yelled, rising from his seat as he began to pace the floor. “We had to ask Mycroft to help us with the legal proceedings, we officially adopted him so he needed a name and I won’t even get into the hassle we went through trying to figure out who his father was.”

“Do you plan on having an active role in my son’s life Miss Adler?” Sherlock, who had remained silent until now, asked. “Because I will not allow him to be in or around your chosen place of business.”

Irene’s jaw locked into place as she addressed him with steely eyes. “He is my son by blood Mr. Holmes.

“HE STOPPED BEING YOUR SON THE MOMENT YOU DROPPED HIM INTO MY LAP!” Sherlock yelled; furious with the claim she now made. John quickly sat down beside him and touched his arm to calm him.

“Papa is she really my mother?”

Three sets of eyes turned toward the now open door as the nervous young boy stood clutching the dripping wet hand that had spooked John that morning.

“Hamish sweetheart would you like to come and say hello to Miss Adler.” John asked tentatively. Hamish was just as bright as his daddy and this kind of situation might upset him.

“He was still only a boy; walking toward his papa and sitting on his lap. “Hello Miss Adler are you my egg donor?”

“What?” She said, justifiably confused.

“Well my father’s explained to me that one night The Woman dropped me off in my daddy’s arms, and papa said it was because she thought they’d make the perfect parents.” He explained to her eloquently. “Well I did some research and discovered that in order to make a baby you need both X and Y chromysomes.”

“Chromosomes, son.” Sherlock corrected gently.

“Thank you daddy; you need both chromosomes and since daddy and papa are both me they could not have provided either the egg of the womb to carry me fully term.” He puffed his chest out with pride. “Therefore I have deduced that if you are indeed The Woman then you are my biological mother.”

“Very nice deduction Hamish and you are one hundred percent correct.” She said as she leaned closer to him. “I am indeed your mother.”

He nodded before wrapping his hands (and the severed one) around John’s neck ad squeezed. “”It was nice to make your acquaintance Miss Adler but I have all the muscles of every phalange to memorize before supper time.”

“I told you using the correct anatomical vernacular would be beneficial.” Sherlock said; affectionately grazing his thumb over John’s hand. “So as you can see Miss Adler Hamish is growing up in a perfectly good environment.”

“I can see that but I would still like to be a part of his life.” She said casually, as if discussing a business proposition. “How about joint custody?”

“Absolutely not. He is fully ours and had been for years now.” Sherlock dismissed the notion immediately.

“Do not make me involve a lawyer Sherlock.” She said harshly. “He is my son and I demand my right.”

Sherlock glared back. “Do not make me involve my brother.”

“Too late for that I’d say.”

John looked at the new arrival before running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “Too many people in my tiny front room – anyone for tea?”

“Please dear brother-in-law.” Mycroft said making himself comfortable in Johns now vacated seat.

“What are you doing here brother?” Sherlock asked tiredly.

“I find it amusing that you seem to think that just because you are married now that I do not maintain surveillance.” Mycroft waved his hand dismissively. “Now let me assure you Miss Adler that any legal action on your part will be met with swift retaliation. My client is quite fond of young Hamish as is my clients per corgis. If you wish to remain in business with your more influential clientele then you will leave my family be. If my nephew wishes to get to know you then so be it; but as it stands you abandoned him on the doorstep of Sherlock Holmes and fell from the planet. Even if this was to go before a judge you will not only be fighting my brother but also myself do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Crystal.” she said through tight lips.

“Wonderful now I think it best you run along because I believe it is Operation night.” He turned to Sherlock who nodded.

“You’ve gone soft Mr. Holmes.” Irene laughed somewhat bitterly. “I never pegged you for the board game type.”

“We aren’t going to play a board game you daft woman.” Sherlock chuckled. “We’re going to dissect a cadaver.”

XOX

John was almost asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. It had been a long, emotional day for the family, and Sherlock was still in Hamish’s room coaxing him to sleep. Just because he was above average intelligence did not mean that the poor boy had not suffered some emotional trauma. John could vividly remember the day that he and Sherlock had pulled him from his new school and began homeschooling. …

John was finishing up his work at the practice when his mobile rang. He frowned and glanced at the caller display before answering. “Hello Sarah, is everything okay?”

Their nanny talked quickly and in a panicked tone. “Doctor Watson, Hamish was in a fight at school and I cannot get hold of Mr. Holmes.”

“What happened?” John was already on his feet and pulling on his coat. Hamish was not one to scrap with other boys.

“He said that a boy at school teased him about his intelligence and then his parents.” The girl said softly, she was only nineteen and did such a wonderful job with his son.

“I’ll be there right away.” He replied, hanging up the phone. “Mary I’m taking off Hamish was in a fight at school.”

His blonde nurse poked her head into the door with a worried expression on her face. “Is he okay?”

“As far as I can tell yes but he was getting teased about me and Sherlock being his parents.” John was livid and if the look on Mary’s face was any indication so was she.

“Go I’ll finish cleaning up here.” She said, handing John his bag.

He took a cab home; not his usual bus and stormed in the door of his flat with a face like thunder. He marched up to his son and examined his black eye. “What happened sweetheart?”

The six year old sighed and stared at his papa. “I asked Jamie Parker to play trains with me and he said that he wasn’t allowed because his daddy said I was the spawn of a couple of fag and that you and daddy are going to hell. Is that true papa?”

Johns jaw locked and he sighed. “No sweet boy, we aren’t going to hell but Mr. Parker will be once Uncle Mycroft finds out.”

Hamish allowed his father to envelope him in his arms. “I don’t want to go back to school papa, I’m smarter than all the other kids and I will defend you and daddy but a punch in the face hurts!”

“Sarah can you keep an eye on him while I call Sherlock?” John asked, pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial. “Sherlock you need to come home right away, Hamish was in a fight at school.”

He heard Sherlock sigh before agreeing to come home and he turned back to his son. “Now this is very important that you to not lie to me about this alright?”

The boy nodded from Sarah’s arms.

“Did you hit him back?” John asked.

Hamish nodded a little sheepishly. “I know we’re not supposed to demean ourselves by reacting to such stupidity, but papa he called you evil! My papa is not evil! You showed me how the circulatory system works and how to properly perform surgery on a broken limb! You even showed me that daddy can be a big softie.”

John blushed and coughed into his hand as he caught the amused look of their nanny. “Sherlock is to never find this out Sarah but if he is being especially belligerent let him have a cigarette.”

“But I don’t smoke.” She said.

“There will always be a pack in a hollowed out copy of a Stephen King book.” John told her, running a hand over his face. “You can go home early tonight Sarah, Sherlock will be home right away.”

“Have a nice night then Doctor Watson.” She gave Hamish a kiss on the top of his head and left as Sherlock came in.

“What happened son?” He asked as he walked in, removing his scarf.

“Jamie Parker called me a fag spawns so I hit him.” Hamish told his daddy sheepishly.

Sherlock crouched down to look his son in the eyes. “I have never been more proud of you, my boy. There is nothing wrong with what your papa and I do in our bedroom nor is there anything wrong with the love we have for each other or you alright?”

“I told him he was a closed minded bigot!” Hamish said excitedly. “And then I punched him!”

They had taken the boy to Speedy’s that night for dinner and let his choose whatever he wanted from the menu.

John’s eyes opened as he felt a hand touch his cheek. His worried eyes came up to meet Sherlock’s tender ones. “Hey is he alright?”

“He’s fine love.” The dark haired man replied. “How are you?”

“Worried.” John replied honestly watching his husband strip down to his boxers for bed. “What if she comes back? What if she does get a lawyer involved? I can’t lose my boy.”

Sherlock climbed into bed with a roll of his eyes. “Then Mycroft will help us fight back. Now we have all had a long day and I need some cuddles.”

John laughed and allowed his husband to pull him close; shoving his nose into John’s greying hair. It was moments like this that they lived for. When the entire world was asleep Sherlock allowed himself to step out from within himself and show his lover how taxing a day had been on him.

Once John was asleep, Sherlock’s mind wandered to a place he did not like. Irene Adler was not one you told no to. This fact scared him to his very core, and for the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes was scared.

Never matter, because now he was prepared. John and Hamish were his family; and his family was something that he would not allow to be put in jeopardy.

He kissed Johns bare shoulder; smiling at the soft sigh the doctor emitted before snuggling deeper into his chest.

Miss Adler did not stand a single chance.

XOX

Hope you enjoyed my first Sherlock fic, it was inspired by a post on tumblr, and written for one of my most favourite people. To date I have not fully read any parentlock, but my lovely friend showed me a picture and I was in love!! This will probably be one of three parts, we are working out the general plot through text and it is hashing out nicely.

Roxy x


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part of A Visitor Unexpected.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock the series belongs to the BBC  
.  
With every year that slipped by Sherlock was more secure in his theory that Miss Adler would not take legal action. It was nearing his sons eleventh birthday and Hamish had not spoken a word about that day and neither had John, yet the detective could see the fear that lingered behind his husbands eyes. They were currently lying in bed after a particularly fun night (it was their sixth anniversary so their new nanny Annabelle had taken both Hamish and Mrs. Hudson to a hotel for the night), talking about the absurdity of Hamish’s birthday wish.

“I am happy with our family the way it is, we do not need a pet so spread dirt and hair everywhere.” Sherlock said, running his hands over Johns back while the doctor traced patterns on his chest with his fingers.

“But he wants a dog love, its all he asked for.” John replied, trying desperately to make his only child’s wish come true. “Think of it this way; when the dog dies you two can dissect it and he can learn about animal systems too.”

Sherlock’s eyes rolled down toward John and he sighed. “Fine but I don’t understand why he doesn’t want to spend the day at the station with Gavin.”

John chuckled. “After all these years you still can’t get it right. We named our boy after him even.”

“You are not going to let up on this are you?” Sherlock sighed.

Johns head came up from his chest with a grin. “Nope. Might as well relent now and save yourself the argument.””Fine, he can have a dog.” Sherlock sighed. “But not a frou frou one. Need we repeat the discussion of how we are men?”

John laughed and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp. “How about you come over here and show me how much of a man you are?”  
“You are insatiable you know that?” Sherlock remarked before capturing John’s lips with his own.

XOX

It was a few days before Hamish’s birthday when it happened. The duo had left for a few hours to see to a case that needed their attention; leaving the boy in the care of Annabelle. When they arrived home the nanny was tidying up and their son was nowhere to be seen.

“Annabelle, where is Hamish?” John asked.

A smile spread across her face and she answered him honestly. “Your sister came to take him to Hamley’s to pick out a birthday present, I did try to call but she showed me her ID. Harriet Watson.”

Something was amiss and Sherlock could feel it. “What did she look like Annabelle? Short, blonde?”

“She was short Mr. Holmes but she had black hair.” She shook her head. “Quite smartly dressed too.”

A rock sank to the bottom of both men’s stomachs, turning John white as a sheet. “What did she introduce herself as, this is very important.”

“Harriet Doctor Watson-Homes.” She replied, her breathing speeding up. “She gave no reason to question her should I have?”

“Sherlock call Greg, I’ll get Mrs. Hudson.” John said in a panic before a sob overcame him and Annabelle wished to comfort him. “She’s got my baby.”

“Who has him doctor? I will do anything to help I am so incredibly sorry.” The poor girl was in tears herself. She had been Hamish’s nanny for only a year but loved the family intensely.

Sherlock tossed his phone onto his chair and began pacing. He prided himself on being cold and logical but this was his son. Everything he was went flying out the window as parental instinct took over. “Greg is on his way and to answer your question Miss Mason his biological mother had him; John’s sister goes by Harry.”

All of the blood drained from Annabelle’s face. She had been informed of The Woman; who had given up her son to the strange detective and his companion and just how dangerous she could be. Panic overtook her and she began to cry.

John put an arm around her. “It’s not your fault Anna; Miss Adler is a calculating sort that will stop as nothing to get-“

He was cut off by the sounds of several police cars and a helicopter whizzing past the flat followed by footsteps. “I’ve got every available office out looking for him and everyone else is on amber alert. We’ll find him I promise.”

Sherlock walked into their room to indulge in a rare moment. He sat on his bed, threw his head in his hands and cried. A million scenarios flew through his head, from her stealing him away to another country to him getting involved in her business and having his innocence stolen from him and it sent him spiraling into hysteria. He glanced up at John as he entered and sobbed. “She has my baby, my precious boy.”

John flew to his knees before the bed; unsure of what to do. He had only seen Sherlock like this once before when Hamish had taken a bit of a spill running down the stairs when he was four and knocked himself out. He had been out cold for two hours and Sherlock had been in a panic. “Sherlock, we’ll find him and we’ll find her and when we do…”

Sherlock sniffed a little and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I hate to say it but we may need to call my brother. “I’ll take care of that and then we can form a plan of action.” John stood and brushed the curls from Sherlock’s face, placing a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll find him love, I promise.”He adopted his most commanding pose and strode back into the living room where Annabelle was making tea and Mrs. Hudson sat on the couch crying softly into a lace kerchief. “I think that we should start with the major airports before the docks and then the Eurostar. Where are your officers looking Greg?”

“We got them all over central London. Called my friend in Dagenham too so they’re passing word along.” Lestrade’s eyes were hard and mean. “Did you already call Mycroft?”

“Sent him a text yes.” John replied. “Should be here any minute.”

“Gotta take this.” The DI said, swiping his phone and walking into the kitchen.

The air was tense and thick and John could hear his husband moving in the other room. He ran a hand through his hair once more and sighed. It seemed like forever ago that he was Hamish; telling him to put his shoes away and be good for the nanny when in reality it had only been five and a half hours.  
A sharp knock at the door startled him and he rushed to open it, revealing his brother in law on the other side. “Always nice to see you Mycroft despite the circumstances.”

“We had a track on her car but lost her by Piccadilly Station.” He said. “I have another driver out looking for him.”

“We’ve got him.” Lestrade said with a smile on his face. “We found them both coming out of Hamley’s. And we’re bringing him home.”

Relief spread through them like wildfire, calming their racing hearts and dulling the sheer panic; soon to be replaced by anger.

The following hour was the longest hour in existence, waiting for them to bring Hamish home. When the boy finally arrived back Sherlock gripped him tight and glared over his son’s dark head of hair and yelled. “HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SON?”

“HE IS MY SON TOO SHERLOCK!” She yelled back.

Mrs. Hudson walked over to the woman and delivered a deafening slap to her face. “I know people young lady.”

“No more people than me.” Irene replied with a sneer. “And lest we forget that I carried the boy-“

“I’m not ‘the boy’ Miss Adler, my name is Hamish.” He said from his daddy’s arms. “You are my mother by birth but you abandoned me.”

The innocently spoken remark coming from her biological son’s mouth hurt more than any slap ever could. With tears unshed in her eyes, she turned and left.

Sherlock took Mrs. Hudson downstairs and John suspected that he was going to have a stiff scotch with the woman as well as a sneaky cigarette and he was too tired to care. He ran a hand over his eyes and spotted the Hamley’s bad by the door. “Did she actually just take you out to buy you a birthday present?”

“Yes she did.” He spoke with the wisdom of one much older. “She knows that she did the right thing giving me to you but went the wrong way about it. She wants to get to know me and I think that everyone makes mistakes, we should forgive her. I absolutely love my life with you and daddy and I would never change that, but I would like to get to know my biological mother.”

John hugged Hamish close. “You scared us both half to death.”

“I’m sorry Papa; I just wanted to get to know her a little.” He admitted.

John sighed. “Alright, how about we talk to daddy and see if she can come to your party?”

His eyes lit up immediately. “Really? I’d love that! Then she could meet Bowser.”

“Bowser?” John asked amused.

A mischievous glint found its way to the almost eleven year olds grey eyes. “Yeah, Bowser the Bulldog.”

John laughed for what felt like the first time in years. “Are you so sure that Sherlock is going to let you have a puppy?”

“Yes because when he dies we can dissect him and I can have an advantage when I go to veterinary school.” He replied cheekily.

“You are every bit Sherlock’s son.”

XOX

Sherlock had resisted the notion of allowing Irene to come to Hamish’s birthday at first but the boy knew exactly what to say to get his own way. “Daddy, am I getting a puppy for my birthday?”

“We’ll see.” Sherlock replied, not taking his eyes from the morning paper.

“If I don’t get a puppy can I have a baby brother?” He casually remarked.

He put down his paper and stared intently at his son. “Why on earth would you want a screaming infant disrupting the peace? Are you not happy being an only child? I would have given anything to be an only child. I hate your uncle Mycroft.”

“I am happy but this is the reason I ask.” He said without hesitation. “I wish to invite Miss Adler to my birthday party.”

“What does that have to do with a baby?” Sherlock simply stared.

“It is a well known manipulation technique to shock the person by asking them an extremely absurd question so that the following request seems reasonable.” 

Hamish said proudly. “And now you are impressed and think that maybe you should let her come to show her what an amazing job you’ve done raising me.”

“Did John put you up to this?” He asked, ready to detect any hint of a lie.

“I came to the conclusion myself and wished to see if my experiment yielded positive results. Did it?”

Sherlock pondered on the situation for a moment before answering his son. “Yes it did. Mycroft will have her number and you may contact her tomorrow. Excellent work my boy.”

Hamish got up from the breakfast table and walked around it to hug his father. “Thanks daddy, I’d really like to see her.”

Sherlock nodded and picked his newspaper back up. He really hoped that Irene would not let him down.

XOX

Hamish awoke on the morning of his birthday to something chewing on his toes. He giggled sleepily before remembering what day it was and bolting upright, he yelled excitedly as he laid eyes on the scrunched up nose and blue eyes of the small puppy on his bed. “You guys are the best parents ever!”

John opened the door with a plate of pancakes. “Happy birthday sweetheart, I take it you like your present?”

The bulldog puppy was squirming in his son’s arms, trying to decide where to lick next. “Seriously best parents ever!”

“Your dad is still sleeping so eat your breakfast and have a shower then we can wake him up.” John laughed. “Then if you like we can go for a walk in Regent’s with Bowser.”

“Presents first.” Came the response from across the hall. The door opened and out stepped Sherlock in a dressing gown and not much else. “He’s got to open his presents then we can go out.”

The dog yipped cutely and made Hamish giggle. He put Bowser on the floor and took his pancakes from John. “I love pancakes and jam!”

XOX

The Watson-Holmes family walked through the park in the crisp February air, Sherlock and John hand in hand with Hamish and Bowser running through the budding trees playing a game of tag. It was not a regular occurrence for the whole family to find the time to go out but it always made Hamish happy when they could.

Sherlock, with his wonderful eyesight, saw them before John did. A pair of red heads in deerstalker hats and blue scarves (much like his) were talking to Hamish and petting Bowser. He rolled his eyes as John snickered. “Looks like you’ve got fan girls.”

The ginger girl with freckles looked up from the dog and her eyes widened. She tapped her friend on the shoulder and said something quietly to her and the auburn haired girls head snapped up and looked at him. They both made their way slowly to the pair.

The ginger had a pretty blush across her freckled nose as she spoke in a heavy (American?) accent. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Holmes but I follow the doctor’s blog and was wondering if I could get an autograph please?”

John smiled, flattered really, as the ginger handed him an autograph book and a pen. “Who shall I make it out to?”

“Avalie.” She replied ad the auburn haired girl handed hers over to Sherlock. “This is my friend Prim.”

The auburn haired girl smiled at the detective who managed a small one of his own. “How are you enjoying your visit? This is the first time you have both met correct?”

Avalie swallowed the squeak coming up – he was going to deduce her! “Yes it’s been very nice so far, Prim has been incredibly hospitable. Much warmer than Canada.”

“Can I see that camera?” John asked, before calling his son over. “Want a picture?”

Prim and Avalie nodded almost in unison, Prim handing her camera over to the small boy whose dog had recently called their attention. John pulled both girls into his sides as Sherlock stood behind them. A quick snap and the friends walked off arm in arm.

Sherlock chuckled as he could hear the girls talking as they walked away. “Oh my goodness, Sherlock Holmes took a picture with us! This has been the best vacation ever!”

XOX

At about three the Watson-Holmes clan began to set up for the small party that was to be held. Unfortunately this meant Sherlock had to dispose of a few dodgy looking Petri dishes littering the kitchen table. He did it, albeit grudgingly, throwing the experiments into the bin with a sigh and the odd grumble. 

John hung banners and streamers; a nice sea foam green while Hamish ran around the house with his puppy until Mrs. Hudson came upstairs and offered t o take him down for some biscuits she had made especially for his birthday. John smiled at her as he re-taped the streamers that had been ripped down in the excitement before walking to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. “If she doesn’t come he’ll be devastated.”

“She will.”

He poured the boiling water into two cups and stirred the tea. “What time did you tell everyone to come?”

“Around five.” Came the reply from the couch, where Sherlock had taken up residence after they walked in the door and had not moved from.  
John huffed in frustration, placing a cup before his husband and tossing a pack of balloons in his lap. “Start blowing.”

Contrary to popular belief, Sherlock did have a sense of humor; choosing now to display it as he reached over the coffee table and began unzipping John’s fly.  
“W-what are you doing?”

“You said start blowing.” He smirked. “We’ve still got time.”

XOX

At five after five John leapt up from the couch and pulled his trousers on. He threw a pointed glare at Sherlock to get dressed and took their old tea into the kitchen. The doorbell rang as he glanced at the clock. He laughed at the site of Sherlock on the couch, red balloon halfway blown up in front of his face and his eyebrows screwed together in concentration. John made his was down the stairs and opened the door with a smile. “Hello Molly, glad you could make it.”

“Like I’d miss Hamish’s birthday.” Molly said, setting an enormous gift bag down by the door as she took off her coat. “Where is the birthday boy?”

“Downstairs.” Sherlock answered, flicking the tied balloon away with distaste. “Allow me to go retrieve him.”

A moment after he left Greg came up with a gift in his hands. “Did he like his present?”

John laughed. “Yeah, wish I’d have had my camera handy he made quite the face. Never seen him so excited.”

Sherlock came back up with a sour look on his face and John knew exactly why before the visitor even walked in. “Hello Mycroft.”

“John.” Mycroft hung his coat on the rack by the door and took a seat in an armchair. “How are you?”

“Good, good.” John replied, trying not to trip over Bowser as he came running; followed by his son; into the flat and straight up to Greg. “Tea?”

“Please.” Mycroft nodded.

“Uncle Greg do you like my puppy?” Hamish asked, holding the wiggling puppy out as his tail wagged enthusiastically.

“I do I helped your Papa pick him.” Greg smiled, handing over his gift. “Happy birthday.” 

His eyes lit up as he tore off the paper, gasping with delight at the amateur forensics book. “Thank you so much! Can you take me to a crime scene to test out what I learn when I’m done?”

“Yeah alright then.” Greg ruffled his dark hair and smiled. “First though I think your Auntie Molly has something for you too.”

XOX

It was five thirty when she came; she walked in quietly and placed a gift by the door. Sherlock caught sight of her first and nodded her over. John took the blindfold off of Hamish and he tried to pin the tail on the donkey, missing by inches. He turned around and saw her, smiling at him and he walked over. “I’m happy you could come.”

“Of course I came it’s your birthday!” She replied with a genuine smile on her face. “I know I took you to Hamley’s already but I wanted to get you something anyway.”  
Hamish took the bag from her hands as the flat fell silent. He added it to the pile of gifts that he would open before they cut the cake and handed her the blindfold. “It’s your turn Irene.”

Irene opened her mouth to speak but the words got caught in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes.

John cleared his own throat and tears sprung to his own eyes. “You heard him Irene, your turn.”

XOX

The presents had been opened, the cake removed from the fridge and John stood in the kitchen lighting the candles when Greg walked in. “Was nice of her to come, nicer of her to give him that microscope.”

“Yeah.” John said, lighting the eleventh candle. “He’s been happier this birthday than he’s ever been. Wanna get the lights?”

Greg nodded; clicking off the living room lights as everyone began to sing happy birthday. Hamish’s eyes lit up as brightly as the candles on his cake as it was presented to him. He glanced up to his smiling mother as he blew out the candles.

Irene slipped away silently as the cake was cut and hoped that they would understand that it was a tender time for her – as it would be for any parent watching someone else raise their child.

That year however, started a tradition. Every year after that she would show up for his party and be gone before he cut the cake.

XOX

Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter (Aylagates), for all the adorable/hot Johnlock pics that make me smile (shootbadcabbies), and for because I love you so much and you KNOW this is completely written for you, you crazy person you (Pyre Mast, I swear sometimes…) xx

Roxy x


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, SO sorry, this has been sitting on my iPod since JUNE gathering hypothetical dust while I selfishly nurtured my Sterek addiction. I am also deeply regretful of the fact that there will now also be a short epilogue to be posted also within the next couple months.  
Dedicated to xmenavengersherlockjackson because I found your message on tumblr and it reminded me I had a finished chapter waiting for me to type it up.

A Visitor Unexpected – Part Three

“Hamish, stop brooding you look like your father.” John said with a exasperated sigh.  
The boy in question rolled his eyes and rolled over on the couch facing his papa. “I will stop sulking when you agree to my terms.”

John ran a hand down his face. “And I’ve told you we’re not going to stop calling you by your given name. We chose it for a reason.”

“And I’ve told you I hate my name. If you continue to address me as anything other than Scott I will cease to speak to you entirely.”

At fifteen, Hamish had hit quite a rebellious streak. He refused to clean his room, decided his name was no longer good enough and the week previous John had caught him with a cigarette.

“Hamish Watson-Holmes you stop this incessant rebellion right now and behave accordingly or there will be no party for your birthday.” Sherlock said from the kitchen table; eyes never once leaving the eye piece of his microscope. “And do not thing that you can call your mother because she will take our side.”

Hamish rolled his eyes again; this time with an audible scoff and trotted off to his room with Bowser at his feet. John tugged on a piece of his greying hair and looked over to where his husband sat. “What are we going to do with him Sherlock? He wont listen to either of us and I’m not calling him Scott.”

“I’ve been doing some research and I think that w need to agree to calling him what he wants for now and once he had calmed down we can explain our reasoning to him. “ Sherlock explained; his baritone voice echoing around the small kitchen as he scribbled his findings on a jotter.

“Then why did you tell him otherwise?” Ten years of marriage and the man could still confuse him sometimes.

“Because I was tired of his whining.” He put down his pen and closed his book. “I am trying to get some work done. Would you mind getting the shopping on your way home from work? I don’t have time for it.”

John bit back his aggravation; Sherlock knew he did not in fact have to work, but would like to have the house to himself and John had told him countless times to just ask. He chose this time to nod and walk away.Coming to a stop outside his sons door; John sighed heavily with apprehension. “Scott, do you want to come to the shops?”

XOX

As they had expected, Hamish had called Irene and she had told him that she agreed with his parents and that he should keep his name. After they had hung up he had gone to them and asked them why they had chosen Hamish.

XOX

Baby Adler had been with them for three weeks and had not yet been given a name. John called him sweet pea, where Sherlock referred to him as ‘The Baby’. Today John decided it was time to name him.

“Dylan.”

“No.”

“Bradley.”

 

“God no.”  
“How about Benjamin?”

“Too common.”

“Simon.”

“Boring!”

“For gods sake Sherlock we have to give him a name!” John yelled quietly. He did not want to wake the sleeping infant lest he sacrifice his sleep that night.” He smiled lightly to himself as a memory encased him. “How about Hamish?”

Sherlock ever so softly began to laugh and nodded his head. “Absolutely.”

XOX

“See now, if I’d had known that then I wouldn’t have kicked up such a fuss.” Hamish shook his head with a chuckle. “Papa did you honestly believe that dad and Irene..."

“Oh yes.” John said standing and making his way to their cooker to prepare dinner. “At one point I thought he did but I was very wrong.”

“Evidently you were.” Sherlock said placing a kiss on his husbands head.

John smiled at Hamish as he pulled a face.

“Why must you insist on being lovey dovey with each other is beyond me.” He shook his head and walked to his room. “Text me when dinners ready.”

John laughed, less at the request but more at the fact that it was actually a regular thing for them. His little family was perfect.

XOX

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for your dad to quit smoking?” John yelled, his voice echoing off the walls and seemingly rolling off the teens back.   
Almost. His family was almost perfect.

“I am sixteen years old and I can do as I please. “ Hamish dismissed his father, turning his head and waving his hand.

Johns hands were shaking and he looked at Sherlock in a silent plea. ‘Help Me.’  
Sherlock stood up and walked in front of Hamish. “I am afraid that this is not true. Until you are eighteen years of age you are still considered a minor and therefore the sole responsibility of us – your parents.”

Hamish stared straight through Sherlock as he replied. “Well you aren’t really my parents though are you?”

The words his John like a slap to the face. He turned; visibly shaking and pallid, grabbed his coat and fled the flat.

Sherlock turned to his son with a cold look in his eyes. “We may not have given birth to you – this is obvious – but we have loved you and raised you since you were an infant, and what you just said... Well if you think Disneyland is still an option for your birthday present you are so incredibly wrong.”

“And you are being so unfair!” When severely at a loss for words; Hamish became an average teenager. “I think I should go spend some time with Irene; decide what I want to do with my life.”

Sherlock’s response was to leave and look for John.

When they got back three hours later, Hamish was gone.

XOX

Irene’s expression was dour as she ran down the stairs to her front door. It was ten at night and she was... entertaining... when her phone rang and a distraught Hamish cried down the phone that he he’d said some really cruel things to John and now needed a place to stay for a few nights. Needless to say she had asked her guest to reschedule. “Good evening Hamish, go and drop your bags in your room and I’ll meet you down in the kitchen.”

Hamish complied and when he came back down Irene had made them both tea. He sat beside his biological mother and didn’t even manage to get out a single word before the dam broke and he sobbed. “I said some really mean things and then papa left and then dad went after him. It was awful- I said that they weren’t my parents – why would I do that?”  
Irene lit a cigarette and sighed. “We say nasty things when we’re angry Hamish, but the important thing is that we recognise our flaws and apologise to those we hurt.”

“But what if he doesn’t love me anymore?” 

The question saddened Irene and she clasped her son on his shoulder.”I knew from the moment you were born that the best place for you was with John and Sherlock, I knew out of everyone they would raise you properly and they have. They’ve loved you and cared for you your whole life; that’s not going to change now.”

Hamish looked to Irene for reassurance. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Can I still stay for a few night?”

“Only after you call your parents.”

XOX

Sherlock spent the days while Hamish was with Irene to comfort his husband. He had ever-so-selflessly placed his very important work on the melting point and viscosity of different kinds and colours of plastics aside to watch stupid movies and eat ice cream with John; who absolutely did NOT want to have to fetch tea every twenty minutes because ‘this one went cold John’. The gray haired man was currently sitting beside Sherlock with his woolen socked feet propped up on the coffee table and a red puff lingering on his face. 

He had spent a few days crying and spending uninterrupted time with his husband. Hamish had called the night he left and apologized for what he said but he was still going to stay with Irene. John had cried. “He's coming home tonight.”

“I know he'll be her in about fifteen minutes..” Sherlock had replied, pulling his husband closer and kissing his head. 

“I'm scared Sherlock.” John admitted quickly. “I'm terrified he won't call me papa any more.”

“He called you papa on the phone last night.” Sherlock reminded him and hen frowned. “They're early.”

John jumped in his seat and to his feet; running down the stairs to the front door before it could even ring. He yanked open the door and pulled his so. I to his arms. “I don't care if you smoke or leave your socks on the floor I love you and I'll call you Scott if it means that much to you.” 

Hamish sobbed into his papas arms and shook his head. “I want to be Hamish I'm so sorry papa I just want to come home.”

Sherlock smiled at the woman in the car she it pulled away. Whatever she had done it had sent home son back into his arms. He looked to his beloved family and rolled his eyes.   
They'd both enjoy Disneyland.

XOX


End file.
